geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sohn0924
---- Sohn0924 '''(known as '''Hu Dark in the Korean community, dubbed Hu Bug by the Korean community, Sohn 'for short) is a famous South Korean level creator and hacker in ''Geometry Dash who is well-known for creating one of the most famous level trends in Geometry Dash history called the Hell Series. The Hell Series were known for their extreme gameplay requiring memory and several difficult timings. History Sohn0924 started as a level creator rather than a player back in early Geometry Dash (around Update 1.2) with many hard maps created, such as Hpolargeist, The Climax, and The Ability. He requested RobTop to rate them, but only The Climax was rated, and he was inactive for a while. But Sohn started creating again, using a new account in Update 1.4, with a level called The Hell Zone, created on January 8, 2014. The Hell Zone was a very difficult level which included a lot of difficult timings. The first time Sohn asked RobTop to rate it, he expressed concern that it would be far too difficult for players, namely the first jump of the level. After nerfing the level, Sohn again asked RobTop to rate this, and later the level got rated and soon many players started to try out this level. On January 10, just two days after The Hell Zone was uploaded, Sohn released The Hell World and it was quickly rated. Unlike with The Hell Zone, it is presumed that the infamous player SaRy "verified" The Hell World for him (via the level description). Many of his other Hell series levels got rated as well, but one day he was accused of hacking the levels to verify it (by a player named Reflection) because they were said to be impossible and many players doubting that he actually verified them legitimately. Eventually, the evidence came, showing a photo with Sohn0924 using a 1.2 editor instead of the newest editor. Sohn was officially exposed on April 26, and he was quickly banned from the GW Forums. Afterward, Sohn0924 admitted to using a glitch where he used a 1.2 editor to make some of the objects disappear so that he could verify it with an '''un-reachable secret way. All of his levels, including the hell series, got unrated after his confession, and he retired from the Geometry Dash community. No one has heard anything about him ever since. Levels (Note that The Hell Series was originally rated, but got unrated due to hacking accusations. Most of the levels got remade and verified by Stormfly.) Unrated Levels * Unfinished Layout * Unfinished Layout 2 * Unfinished Layout 3 * The Hell Inferno RE - A preview for his level called The Hell Inferno. However, it was never finished. Insane Levels * The Climax (starred) - Sohn0924's first and only rated level. Demon Levels * The Hell Zone (featured) - The first 2.0 Hell Level, an extremely difficult level mainly based on timing and memory. Cyclic notably hacked this level. * The Hell World (featured) * The Hell Dignity (featured) Canceled/Deleted Levels * The Hell Origin - The fourth, final, and hardest level in The Hell Series. It was eventually deleted due to RobTop running a script that deleted a lot of levels, with The Hell Origin being one such level. Trivia * He is one of the few who introduced extreme timing Demon levels. * SaRy took a keen interest in Sohn's Hell Series levels and even claimed to have completed The Hell Zone, although it is unclear whether or not this was actually hacked. Videos |-|Levels Showcase= |-|Sohn0924 Documentary= |-|The Hell Series Documentary= Category:Korean Players Category:Retired Players Category:Level Creators Category:Hackers